Land Fall
by Dan Rush
Summary: Land Fall is the 4th part of "Walkies Some More". All hell breaks loose in Japan as a Robot and his forces take over Japan in an effort to bring about the long wanted dream of Haku Ichiu to the world.


**Land Fall**

Part IV of "Walkies some more"

By Dan Rush

Astro Boy /Tetsuwan Atom © 1954, 1963, 1980, 2003, 2009 Osamu Tezuka all rights deeply respected. For non-profit fandom enjoyment only.

Notes from Part III….

Astro is cleared from the school fight incident much to the cheers of his friends and the jeers of the anti-robot groups.

Doctor Tenma lays in a coma at the Shibuya Prison infirmary.

Atlas is going to meet the industrial magnate Tokugawa after receiving a plea for help.

Reno investigates the probe recovered by Inspector Towashi.

A nation wide incident of computer hacking now has the Japanese government on high alert. The Prime Minister passes Emergency Order 62-1909 to passively monitor the activities of robots.

**Evening**

**Shibuya Prison Hospital ICU**

Doctor O'Shay finally arrived but stopped short of the door to look in through the window. Astro sat next to the bed, a finger rubbing over his lips while the other hand gently patted Tenma's hand. Astro didn't look upset, no visible mood could be seen on his face and yet it became obvious when O'Shay entered and Astro looked down at the floor instead to his other "father".

"Has the doctor said anything?" O'Shay asked. Astro sat up in the chair and shook his head.

"I would say how proud I am of you right now but that little unpleasant experience doesn't need to be talked about. Are you alright?"

Astro nodded. "It's not a stroke or heart attack…some good news."

O'Shay was happy in that case. "Have you heard from his brother Takiuma?"

"Uh uh…I thought you might be calling him?"

"He didn't leave me his number. You must know where he is?"

Astro moaned. "I've called him five times now…no answer."

Just then the medical Doctor walked in and motioned Astro and O'Shay to sit. "Well we finished the lab work. Nothing out of the normal so right now the reason for Doctor Tenma's coma is unknown."

Astro fidgeted. "Will he wake up?"

"Can't give you a firm answer. It's just a waiting game now. The good thing is he's breathing on his own without a ventilator, that's a positive plus on our side it means the brain has suffered no serious damage."

Astro brooded. "No stroke, no heart attack, everything's normal…just doesn't sound right. I dunno…I'm muttering I guess."

"Well you can stay till 9pm." The doctor said as he stood up. "Don't worry, we'll keep him well monitored and you'll be the first to know when things change."

As he left, Astro stood up and walked around Tenma's bed running a hand through the sheets and over his body. He stopped for a moment rubbing his lips together.

"With all I have to do at the Ministry Astro, I should be getting back. Don't try staying all night will you?"

Astro nodded back. "I'll see you at home Doctor."

He waited till O'Shay was gone then quickly checked to make sure he was the only other occupant in the room. Astro walked around the bed and started pulling up the blankets away from Tenma's legs and arms. "I don't like it…nothing? Humans don't just go into coma for no reason."

Astro looked over the hanging health progress board, especially the notes for needles and shots then walked to Tenma's feet and started looking. "100 times power." He said to himself and instantly his vision zoomed from normal 20/20 to high power micronamity. "Forgive me…." He said then paused…"Daddy?"….."Dad. I'm sorry Dad." Astro stuck half his body under the sheets and over Tenma's mid-section before popping back out and working up the arm towards his head.

As he gently rolled up Tenma's right shoulder, Astro stopped to carefully poke and probe a spot just above the armpit along the back. He then walked out of the ICU, found the medical doctor and dragged him back into the room. "Do you guys give shots in the back…here?" Astro said as he pointed out the spot.

The doctor frowned. "No…I don't see anything."

"Trust me. Whoever did this used a butterfly needle. Can I see the toxicology report?"

The Doctor rubbed his head. "You're not a…."

"I'm a robot? Hello? Computer brain? He said as he frowned.

The doctor took him to the lab. "Are you sure about this? We normally run seven different tests for various scopes…"

Astro looked at the write up and then to the lab table. "Got any of his blood left?"

"Yes."

Astro smirked. "Good…I always wanted to see what all the vampire fuss was about." Astro took a vile of Tenma's blood and swished it about. He popped the top off and quick gulped the contents…much to the doctor's squeeming.

"Ugh….Tastes like spoiled milk, battery acid and pennies." Astro said as he winced. He found a place to sit and pulled himself onto a counter. "It'll be about five minutes."

Though the Doctor couldn't see the results, Astro's quickly batting eyelids and moving pupils told him something was in the works. Astro reached into a pocket, pulled out a zip drive, opened his chest door and slipped the stick into a USB port.

"Here." He said as he handed it back. "Got a computer?"

The doctor brought what Astro had processed up on his laptop. "Doesn't look different from the testing we've already done."

Astro pulled the folded up report he took from Tenma's bed board and pointed to one of the pages. "Except….that. The Glucose numbers are different, there's no Tricholore mentioned in this one and the thylidene trace is lower in this one."

The doctor nodded. "Ok…you're telling me someone shot him with something?"

Astro plugged himself into the laptop and downloaded a file off the internet through his own receiver. "Tricholorethylidene…Alpha-Chloralose. 50 Milligrams is enough to induce coma." He gave the Doctor an angry look. "Who's been visiting all day? Who wrote this other report?" He shook the papers in his hand with emphasis.

The working lab technician was in the lounge watching the television on a break when he heard the door slam behind him. He turned about on the couch to come face to face with Astro's pooched mouth. "Right now you might be thinking about running? I hope not." Astro snatched the man by his coat and pulled him over the back of the couch.

"Now maybe you made a mistake and mistyped Doctor Tenma's toxicology report? Though, since the program for it doesn't allow you to change any numbers, I highly doubt it." Astro pushed the papers into the man's nose. "Didn't anyone tell you that white out and copies can't be hid?"

Astro bunched the man's coat in his hands and jacked him off the floor over his head. "Now unless you want to play Pachinko…that's you being the little silver ball and me being the spring plunger? You might want to feel a little generous with the lips?"

**Ten minutes later**

Astro came out of the lounge, ran past the Medical Doctor and a police officer before they could stop him and took off out a side door and into the nearby courtyard where he went airborne in a flame shooting hurry.

**Evening**

**Stockholder's Cotillion**

**Home of Mitsumo Tokugawa**

Gerald moved from couple to couple with a serving plate full of drinks as the music of Tokugawa's invited entertainment "ORGY" all most dimmed the talk around him. Most of the invited tonight were representatives from China and Southeast Asia, new markets his powerful human master was hoping to add to his ever growing economic empire. He approached the short in stature yet imposing industry Magnate as he showed a group of Chinese industrialists plans for his new factory in Shenzen.

"A drink Master? Gentlemen?" Gerald said as he passed his platter from person to person.

Tokugawa tapped a finger on the table before him. "Within a month this factory at full production will turn out the components for 300 cars a day. With robots you can expect a savings and profit head of 115 million a month. You won't see this much profit if you dared to staff this factory with workers at only 300 Wan a week."

There looked to be a universal agreement until the festive atmosphere was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash at the front door. Tokugawa pushed his way through the party and tore open the front door of his mansion to find his expensive touring boat in a destroyed heap and Atlas sitting on the bow railing with a look of sadness on his face.

"Awwww….I broke it." Atlas said mournfully.

Tokugawa shook with rage as Gerald walked up behind him. "Master? Should I call the Authorities?"

Tokugawa turned about and all but socked the poor serving bot off his feet with a powerful back fist. "What do you think you idiot!"

Atlas suddenly frowned and jumped from the wreck. "That….was a stupid thing to do." He snarled as he walked up to a vintage car. It wasn't any secret who it was since the vanity plate had Toku-One splashed in gold letter on it. "Oh…a vintage Bentley? Is this yours?"

Atlas proceeded to destroy the car, tossing it like a Olympic hammer across the front lawn! "Come here Tokugawa." Atlas warned as he walked up to the heavy front door.

Tokugawa threw Gerald aside. "Do something! Call the police!" He snarled as he tried to slam the door shut. He was thrown back against Gerald as the door became a flying missile launched over people's heads to slam into the balcony above the mansion foyer.

The guests were in full flight as Atlas stepped through the doorway and snatched Gerald by the hand as he tried to dial a cell phone. "Don't stand up for this fat bag!" Atlas snorted. "After what he's been doing to our kind?"

Atlas stomped hard enough to resonate the floor, knock priceless art pieces off their stands as he chased down the sniveling Tokugawa. "Come here jerk! Seems you just won't learn."

Atlas swatted a pistol from Tokugawa's hand as he groveled and crawled into his personal study and commenced to destroy the room while still dogging the man to his desk. "You think it's so easy don't you? Make robots work in toxic chemicals? Melt their circuits? Fry their insides then toss them in the damn garbage like trash?!"

Atlas broke the study desk in two and threw it over his head. "Time to take your medicine fat bag."

Atlas jacked Tokugawa over his head. "Time for a flying lesson huh Tokugawa?"

The man screamed. "YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! THE LAWS!"

Atlas snarled. "I can't? Oh please don't try me Tokugawa, I'm more than capable of ripping you apart but that would be too easy for you huh?"

Atlas whistled. "Hey Gerald? Get in here!"

Gerald trotted in. "Yes sir?"

Tokugawa reacted with shock. "Gerald help me!"

"I'm sorry Master Tokugawa but after what Brother Atlas has said, I'm afraid I must question the ethical nature of my employment."

Atlas smiled. "By the time you call the cops Tokugawa? Your robots from here to China will be turning all your factories into cold iron. Not even hiring humans will restore what you're about to lose."

Tokugawa snarled. "You little piece of "beep". The day is coming when you'll regret you ever crossed my path! I swear I'll have you licking my boots! You piece of "beep" cheep plastic!"

Atlas looked at Gerald. "Where's your nastiest trash can?"

"Follow me brother." Gerald said as he led Atlas through the house and to the trash storage where he jumped in the air, wound up and slam dunked Tokugawa into the nastiest can he could pick.

Atlas wiped his hands. "Be thankful I at least left you a house."

Gerald looked at Atlas and shook his head.

"Then again." Atlas said with an evil smirk. "You better hope Christopher Lowell does emergency house calls."

**Evening**

**National Kansen Highway**

**Near Kagatsume**

Takiuma was switching channels on his radio and didn't notice Astro flying alongside his car till he tapped on the window…

"PULL OVER!" Astro said and he wasn't looking happy at all.

Takiuma pulled his car over and got out while Astro stood tipping his foot furiously on the ground. "What is it Astro? I was on my way home."

Astro pointed to his face. "Look me right in the eyes and tell me you didn't do anything to Doctor Tenma."

"What?" Takiuma said surprised.

"Do it!" Astro commanded sternly.

Takiuma looked Astro in the face and said. "I didn't do anything to my brother."

Astro stood still for a moment then sighed comfortingly. "Thank goodness. I knew you couldn't"

"What happened?" Takiuma asked. After telling him, Astro sat on the hood. "That's all we know right now. We know the lab tech forged the blood test results but we don't know who stuck the needle into Doctor Tenma or why."

Takiuma wiped his head. "I….I have to go back…"

Astro reached out and rubbed his shoulders. "You should go home. Right now he's alright. I don't want you worrying so much that you end up in a wreck."

Takiuma nodded then got into the car. "You will watch him? Call me when he wakes up?"

Astro nodded then watched Takiuma drive off.

"Astro?" Doctor O'Shay's voice suddenly cracked in Astro's head. "I need you back here fast. Looks like Atlas went too far this time."

"Great…." Astro said with a huff as he leaped into the air.

**Home of Mitsumo Tokugawa**

**9PM**

Astro just stood with his mouth gaped open as he saw the complete destruction of Tokugawa's mansion. He blew from his mouth and walked quietly around the pile of trash as he could hear Tokugawa ranting up a storm nearby. Suddenly the big man stomped up screaming in Astro's face…

"AND WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Tokugawa snarled. "HE TRASHED MY PROPERTY AND YOU'RE NO WHERE TO BE FOUND?!"

Astro calmly replied. "There were other things going on…why did he do this?"

Tokugawa stood waving his arms. "What reason would you think?! He hates me! He hates all humans! He tried to kill me!"

Astro stepped back as his sensitive nose got bombarded by trash stench. "Ewwww… death by trashcan, I guess that's serious enough."

Tokugawa snapped. "You make jokes?! I know you're protecting that renegade rebel. If I had my way you little…."

"Tokugawa!" Inspector Towashi snapped as he walked up. "One of my investigators has been asking fro you deposition now for an hour, how about you stop screaming long enough to talk?"

Tokugawa stormed off as Astro felt relieved. "Thank you." He said to Towashi but the Inspector was less than happy.

"I heard about Tenma so I guess you have a good excuse but that's it." Towashi had Astro follow him farther away from prying eyes. "I've had it with your little stalling tactics Astro, I've been way more than patient."

Astro tried to reason but Towashi cut him off. "No…this is an order from law enforcement do you understand? You WILL bring Atlas in…walking or less than walking. If you refuse, if I feel you won't even try? I'll bring you in for collusion."

Astro frowned.

"Don't even go to O'Shay, that's not going to give you any wiggle room. Atlas is becoming a serious problem Astro, when this hits the evening news it's going to cause plenty of headaches for all you robots. Atlas's reasons good or not, I've got enough problems under my hat right now without have to watch the back of every robot in the city, is that clear?"

Astro was silent.

"Astro?"

"Yes inspector." Astro replied mournfully.

Towashi softened his frown. "About Tenma? So far the lab tech we arrested isn't opening his trap but the guy who had the chemicals was thankfully careless. We recovered the needle bottle in a trashcan near the front entrance to the prison and we're looking at it for prints and DNA."

Astro nodded with some relief but it didn't make things easier as Towashi walked off. He gave the ground under him a kick.

**Headquarters 13****th**** Military Police Division**

**Kanagawa**

**9:30pm**

The robot on night desk duty looked around the office and out the windows before opening the e-mail folder and reading the contents….

_Landfall…..Midnight_

**Headquarters 4****th**** Armored Infantry Division**

**Camp Zama**

**9:30pm**

Major Hideo Ichicki passed the night security watch who stood guard at the gated compound where the division's armored vehicles were parked and patted the man's shoulder…

"Landfall 12" He uttered softly.

**Headquarters Southern Division**

**National Constabulary**

**Myajima City**

**9:30pm**

The entire night shift command core was gathered alone once they had taken control from the day shift. They represented 15 major metropolitan districts from Hiroshima to Kanai to Kagashima in the South and Osaka proper in the North. Their overall commander was Southern Region Chief Maskai.

"I have received the confirmation. "Landfall 12" tonight. Prepare your officers accordingly. We want the initial phase completed before sunrise."

**Dysabu Motor Production Plant**

**Kawasaki District Tokyo**

**Subsidiary of Tokugawa Industries**

**9:30pm**

Subashi wandered from line to line tapping his fellow industrial bots on their backs. "Landfall 12"….tonight."

One of them glanced under his work station at the cardboard box sitting at his feet then looked to his fellows on both sides with a nod.

**USS Earnest King**

**Yokosuka Naval Station**

**9:30pm**

Lieutenant Eberly saluted the off going officer and took his station on the ship's brow as it's officer of the deck. His company for the next 4 hour shift was Petty Officer Eberwine who stood jotting notations in the ship's log while Eberly poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Another slow night watch huh P..O..1?"

"I'd rather be at the club." Eberwine replied as he stopped to look at a newspaper shoved under the podium. "You seen this stuff Sir? This EMP thing in Shinjuku? Says here they think it might have been terrorists."

Eberly looked off the brow at the pier and the shipyard beyond. "Do me a favor and call down every so often to the front gate watch will you? Make sure they're not yapping the lips or slacking off."

Eberwine nodded before grabbing the phone.

**Old Nissan Plant**

**New Shinjuku**

**10pm**

Shinsaku Ban had found a place surrounded by growth to enter the fenced in factory without detection. Perhaps he'd missed Atlas being around or by good fortune would find the troublesome metal sprite fast asleep someplace. He was determined not to repeat the silliness of their last meeting.

**The Sotetsu Store**

**Across from the old Nissan Plant**

**10pm**

Astro waited till Mitsuhito was away from any minders before he started speaking. "I regret I won't be able to sneak you out tonight." He said as he watched over the car plant from atop the Sotetsu sign.

"I guess it must be important for you to "Dis" the Imperial sovereign who has called you to help him personally. Your imperial personage has been greatly harmed by this…"

"Yeah…yeah." Astro joshed. "Spank me with a wet newspaper…blah, blah…" He heard the Emperor laughing at the other end. "I promise once I do this for the police I should be able to make it tomorrow night."

Mitsuhito waved a hand. "Think nothing…no rush. But I do insist you come for dinner one of these days at least. I may get to try my skills in barbeque, you never know."

Astro smiled. "Deal! You pick the day ok?" Suddenly Astro flattened himself out atop the sign and watched as Atlas landed on the main factory roof in the compound. He waited for him to go inside before jumping off the sign and lighting his leg engines.

**The Nissan Plant**

**Main Building**

**10:30pm**

"GRRRRRR…..WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!!"

Atlas cringed in his little hiding space above the floor of the main building from Livian's rage as it bounced all over his head. "You just had to do it….didn't you? It's all over the news Atlas!"

"Livian I…." Atlas sat trying to explain. "He was torturing robots…throwing them away like trash…breaking the law…."

"You only made things worse!" Livian yelled. "You always think you're doing good but all you keep doing is hurting the rest of us!"

Atlas could hear the frustration in her voice then a deep sigh…"Turn yourself in." She said softly.

"Huh?" Atlas replied shocked. "What do you mean?! Livian…ugh…."

"Turn yourself in Atlas…before something worse happens please?"

Atlas frowned. "I never thought I hear that coming from you…"

"Well some one needed to say it!" Livian replied upset. "You can't be trusted by yourself…you act like…like a spoiled juvie brat!"

Atlas snapped. "The humans made me this way! I hate them! They're all barbarian, sub-life form cave dwelling idiots! How can we trust…."

"ATLAS!" Came a scream from inside the factory. Atlas clicked of Livian's complaints and peaked out hole in the wall of hide a way to see Astro walking and looking about the building's lower floor. "GET OUT HERE ATLAS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"

Astro watched as Atlas came out of his hide-a-way and stood on the balcony above. "I guess I shouldn't ask why you're here huh?" He said as he casually leaned against a railing.

"You really did it this time." Astro said as he seemed to slacken. "Now I HAVE to bring you in…I don't have a choice."

Atlas jumped off the balcony and landed on the floor with a loud thump. "Tokugawa is a vermin, no different than the rest of em."

Astro backed away as Atlas started walking towards him. "And that was your solution? Well if it was to get people to focus on the plight of fellow robots? It went bust the moment you decided to trash a man's house!"

Atlas snarled. "Better to trash his stuff than see him profit and have a nice lifestyle off the bodies of our brothers. You're such a guideless, naïve tool and I guess it's time we really had it out."

Astro kept backing away. "I'm begging you Atlas…don't make me have to fight you, I don't want it! I don't want to hurt you!"

Atlas snarled as he got closer. "I told you to bring your butt kicking sauce to this little barbeque because when I'm finished, I'm gonna serve your stupid pansy hide on a skewer for the rest of the world to know not to screw with our kind ever again!"

Atlas pushed Astro backwards. "Come on….do it! Do it! Start throwing punches puppy dog! Man's little toy!...."

"Cut it out!" Astro yelped. "Atlas! Don't!"

Atlas threw his hands to his chest for another hard shove but Astro rolled with it, caught Atlas in the side of his neck with a left hand chop, pulled him around off his feet and smashed his right hand into Atlas's kisser!

The red boy bot bounced over the floor and slid to a stop feeling his face as Astro backed into a combat pose…."Stop it Atlas! I can help you, it doesn't have to be like this!"

Atlas snarled as he got to his feet. "You got some bite! But have you got the fight?!"

Atlas took off, slammed into Astro and power drove him through a wall!

Shinsaku Ban was almost through a window when he got knocked off and thrown to the floor in a side room by the shock of the two bots crashing together through another wall! He got up to catch them in a full blown fist fight as he scrambled to the doorway and fumbled for the disrupter rifle slung across his back.

A block and kick, a kick and block, a side swipe to the head, Atlas snatched Astro from a failed punch, tossed him in the air and punched him into a beam on the ceiling! But Astro came back, snatched Atlas by his arms and whip lashed him into the concrete!

Atlas rolled around as Astro charged him and fired a finger laser at Astro's head. Though it glanced off, it was enough of a distraction for Atlas to flip himself up and drive a fist into Astro's chest! It dented the chest panel and sent Astro bouncing across the floor! "I told you! You better bring the sauce or I'm gonna put you in the trash pile where you belong!"

Astro stumbled to his feet as Atlas flew up and snatched him by his neck! "No! no…it doesn't have to be like this…." Astro said as he flailed and struggled against the powerful grip.

Atlas punched him in the gutt then in the face. "Don't make me bust you up Goodie! Stop thinking humans are such saints, you know you're wrong!"

"I won't! I won't be like you!" Astro snarled as he broke the hold and rabbit kicked Atlas hard enough to imprint a foot into his chest armor! Both of them scrambled to their feet determined to throw the next blow when a white flash suddenly bathed over the whole building around them!

Shinsaku Ban covered his eyes and dove for the floor out of reflex just in time as three missiles came through the roof, slammed into the floor around Astro and Atlas and everything went black.

**3am…. **

…_Emergency power cell activated….fussion system off line….full restoration 60 minutes….diagnostic check complete….functions restored…._

Astro awoke in a smoky, fire covered, debris strewn word of darkness covered in debris. He could move his arms, a good sign, but not his legs, a bad sign. He crained his head to see a mess of concrete and steel over the lower half of his body…but at least his toes wiggled so it wasn't a total loss. That white flash? An EMP bomb. What happened after that? Ugh….

Astro thought about his problem. He could sit and wait till his fusion reactor kicked in. He had 4 emergency power cells but he'd drain those quickly trying to cut himself loose. He felt and found his knee joints were clear so he thought about disconnecting the legs and calling for Doctor O'Shay or Reno…then he found communications were dead.

"ATLAS!" He yelled out. Atlas had to be alright, they were the same robot class after all so Astro called him several times before laying back and sighing…"He's probably still out of it. Sheesh! If you wanted him that bad at least you could have told me to move before you fired those missiles." Astro snorted to the unknown attackers. He lay trying to catch anything beyond the rubble around him and so far nothing…no radio, no television, no Internet? What the hell?

Suddenly he heard something rustling, tripping and cursing through the debris. "Atlas?!" He asked. "Atlas if you're up, don't leave me like this? It kinda sucks."

Shinsaku Ban stumbled and fell next to Astro with a gasp. "Mister Ban?!" Astro asked as he watched the man clutch an arm. "Are you hurt? Did you see Atlas?"

"Answer to your first question, I think my arm is broke. Answer to the second? No." Ban looked over Astro and sighed. "How about you?"

"Uh….half normal and trapped. What happened? Who blew up the building?"

"I'd like to know too." Ban replied wincing. "I was watching you two brawl and the next minute I'm doing summersaults and cartwheels like Bugs Bunny."

Astro sighed. "I can't call anyone. No communications at all."

"There's no lights." Ban replied. "Nothing…it's totally black all over the place. I did hear what sounded like explosions up to half an hour ago."

Astro ran through his diagnostic program again and huffed. "30 minutes…"

Ban looked about and saw that even his wrist watch was dead. "If you'll be alright, I'll go around here and try to make sense of this."

Astro calmly placed his hands on his chest. "Not like I have a choice. Not even a deck of cards. See if you can find Atlas? He's gotta be buried under this mess someplace."

**12 am**

It happened all at once from Naha City in Okinawa to Sapporo on Hokaido. Tokyo, Yokohama, Nagoya, Osaka, Fushimi, Fukuoka were all hit at once by EMP bombs. What robots were robust enough to keep running were soon paralyzed by a second wave of high frequency radio pulses…

Anything electrical, digital, or battery powered was killed. Power grids, transistors, pace makers, wrist watches, flashlights, emergency generators, car computers...gone.

At the naval base in Yokosuka, the reactor of the USS King locked into SCRAM and the sophisticated fighting ship wound to a cold stop with a sickening hum. The call to battle stations had to be made the old fashioned way, a ship's musician running through the hanger deck blowing on a bugle and screaming at the top of his lungs. Not five minutes after the whole of Yokosuka city went dark, a series of explosions rocked the King's hull as her propellers were surgically blown off their shafts rendering the ship worthless.

In the China Sea between Japan and North Korea, Admiral Kansai ran onto the bridge of the destroyer Asagumo and watched in horror as her sister ship the Kurama exploded in a hellish fireball. The Asagumo was rocked by explosions in her rear and soon she and the other destroyers of JMSDF Destroyer squadron 12 were dead in the water without propellers.

At Atsugi Naval Air Station where confused air crews were trying to report to their squadrons, a row of fighter planes went up like a Greek fire bath. They ran and scattered as white ball-like objects flew low over the base strafing gas tanks, equipment, the runway and bomb storage bunkers. The blowtorching towers of flame lit up the whole darkened city of Yamato near by.

Doctor O'Shay was home in his office when the power went out. He found Zoran still in her bed but obviously not functioning. Unlike her brother she had no reserves to power herself back up so like a loving parent looking over a sick child, O'Shay pulled an extra blanket up to her shoulders, tucked it gently around her then stomped about the house mad as hell that he couldn't call anyone.

His imperial majesty was awakened by his loyal night servant who told him what he knew and beckoned the young boy to follow him to the old Imperial bunker in the courtyard. The last time it had been used was when his Great Great Grandfather Hirohito surrendered Japan to end World War II. "The people always come before the Emperor." Mitsuhito said as he slipped out of his happy coat, dawned a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and started demanding couriers go beyond the palace and find out what was going on.

The Prime Minister was awakened by his wife at their residence and was trying to use a telephone when a robot servant came through the door of their room brandishing a pistol. "Sir…please refrain from foolish acts? The current national emergency will be corrected soon."

At his own home, Inspector Towashi was awakened by his adopted daughter Tai Min who crawled into bed scared of the darkness and noises around her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and two police officers came into the living room with their weapons drawn. "Inspector? Are you alright?" One of them asked.

"What's going on?" Towashi asked. "What's all the damned noise?"

Then Towashi saw where the guns were pointing. "Sir…please refrain from any stupid acts. This national emergency will be corrected soon."

At JSDF Headquarters in Tokyo machine gun fire suddenly erupted somewhere in the complex forcing several aides to carry General Red into a room where they barricaded the door and tried to activate an emergency phone system. No avail, the system was dead. One of them handed the General a cocked 45 pistol. "Our own men are shooting at us General! Power's out all over the city. There's been explosions…"

Suddenly the whole room went up like a volcano. Outside some sort of pulse blast of energy ripped through one side of the building and expended itself out the other side.

In Ayase City, Kanada and his bike gang slid down an embankment to avoid the shooting happening at the regional office of the national constabulary. An army tank rolled up not far from them and sent a shell exploding into the barricaded front door.

Livian was flying down side streets trying to reach Atlas at the old Nissan plant after he told her Astro had shown up. Like most robots she lost power and her bike crashed off the road and into a drain ditch. By luck she was pulled out and dragged into the auto shop of Juzo Kansaki where he laid her on a blanket in the garage.

At the Ministry of Science, Reno didn't pay attention to his scantly clad frame as he ran in his underwear and socks after being caught in the shower by all the noise. Still dripping shampoo from his hair he tried to make sense of all the insanity outside while trying to call Astro, the Doc or anyone from any phones he could find. Amazingly he found one robot still working on the 15th floor of the complex. "Weebles!" he shouted as he walked up. "Weebles what the hell is going on?!"

Weebles turned and shoved a rifle in Reno's nose. He then gave the shivering youth a quizzical look. "Would you mind restoring some decency in your appearance Mister Reno and while you're at it? Refrain from any stupid acts? The current national emergency will soon be over."

It was the same everywhere. Moments of intense explosions, gun fire and chaos were replaced by the sounds of tanks, police vehicles and armed troops and robots wandering around the cities and suburbs with the same repeated mantra.

"Citizens remain calm. This is a national emergency which will pass soon. Government information will be provided in due time. Remain calm."

At his home, Kenichi soon heard Tamao, Abercrombie and other class students banging on his door with their parents in tow. Soon Kenichi's house was full of people who seemed to have some comfort in a stable 11 year old boy who was no better off than they were. He tried to call but like everywhere else this night, things were quiet.

Back on the USS King, Lieutenant Eberly and the enlisted men armed with rifles suddenly came face to face with a white floating spherical object, obviously armed, that floated in front of the officer's boarding ladder. "Are you in command of this ship?"

Eberly shook his head. "I am the officer of the Watch."

Eberly heard a cocking sound from the sphere and it advanced forwards. "I wish to relay a message to the Commanding Officer. You will surrender your ship at once. Failure to comply will result in the slaughter of your crew."

As if to prove its point, the sphere turned to one of the Sailors and disemboweled him with a single shot. "You will surrender this ship at once! Comply!"

Eberly turned and shook visibly. "Get the Captain….now!"

On the bridge, Captain Caswell watched as the spheres surrounded the giant aircraft carrier and herded members of the crew into a surrounded group. There was nothing he could do, no power, no weapons…the choice of sacrifice while in keeping with tradition was utterly worthless…

"Send a message to Mister Eberly?" He said to a crewman. "Strike the colors, we surrender."

At other military bases and police stations across Japan came the same events with the same results. Base after base was surrendering to a collection of armed humans and armed robots.

**4am**

**The old Nissan Plant**

Astro stood dusting himself off and dancing a little jig to make sure his legs weren't ruined. He stood quizickly analyzing information streaming into his electronic brain as Shinsaku Ban returned with a bottle of oil and a bag of tools. "Thought you might need these? He said.

"Baby oil?" Astro said smirking as he look at the bottle.

"That's all I could find." Ban said as he found a place to sit. "No sign of Atlas…the explosions were pretty devastating."

"Trust me he's too mean to die." Astro snorted back. "I got something…scratchy stuff. Says there's a national emergency?"

Ban rubbed his bad arm and Astro moved to x-ray it. "Yeah…you got a fracture. Let me splint it up. You have a T-Shirt?"

As Astro bandaged Ban's arm he continued to scan the airwaves. "It's confusing. I'm getting a lot of robot jibberish I can't make out. "Secured here." "Arrests made"…Astro looked about and pouted totally confused. "What the heck is going on?"

Just then some flashing blue and red lights showed up. "Police." Ban said pointing.

"Took em long enough." Astro said as he waved to the car. "Can we get some help over here? This man has a broken arm!"

The two police officers came walking up with blaster rifles in their hands as Astro smiled at them. "What's going on? I can't call anybody, the city looks dark, I'm getting crazy stuff through my receivers. I think Atlas is buried somewhere in this mess uh…."

Astro suddenly realized something was wrong when the blasters started pointing towards him. He quickly jumped forwards, snatching one out of one officer's hand while the other missed hitting him in the head by inches!

"What!" Astro snapped as he batted the other rifle away. "What's wrong with you guys?! Has everybody gone nuts?!"

The officers scrambled to their cars screaming into their shoulder mics while Ban snatched Astro by a hand. "Something tells me this isn't a good place to sit!" He started running through the debris pulling Astro behind him as balls of laser energy slammed into ground around them.

"HEY!" Astro yelled. "DID YOU FORGET SOMETHING?!" He picked Ban up by the seat of his pants and bolted into air!

"Keep me steady and I'll hit em with my rifle!" Ban snarled as he tried to pull his disrupter rifle from his back. Astro couldn't see what was chasing him but the explosions from the missing shots over his head told him these weren't things to be playing with!

"How close are they?!" He screamed at ban.

"Close enough to kiss!" Ban snapped back.

"I'm not available!" Astro snarled. His hip guns telescoped from his behind and cut lose a stream of armor piercing bullets that shattered one of the pursuing spheres like an egg shell. They flew low over the streets around trucks and cars, under overhead walkways and over the rooftops with three spheres blasting up debris all around them!

Suddenly the orbs turned a corner and found…..nothing? They floated about in a gaggle trying to find their targets when Astro jumped one from behind, ripped the guns off of it and whirled around like a top sinking his hands into its sides. "AIR BOWLING!" He screamed as he unleashed the sphere and sent it crashing into the others with a fiery explosion!

Ban felt himself lifted off the ground and carried through the city till Astro landed inside the tree fort he and his school friends had built as their club house. "What were those things?" Ban asked as Astro peaked out the window.

"I didn't have the time to ask but they're not friendly. Did you see how dark everything is? I didn't detect radiation or anything so it's not something nuclear." Astro slipped down onto the floor. "I still can't contact anyone…"

**The White House**

**Washington D.C.**

President Adam Jackson was about to finish reading a book and turn in for the night when a secret service agent knocked on his bedroom door. "Mister President, the National Security Advisor is here to see you."

Jackson met the man half way in the room and slowly read the piece of paper he'd been handed. "Have we tried to contact the Prime Minister?"

"For an hour now Mister President. No word from our military bases or units. We got a transmission from Camp Zama of some sort of assault but it can't be confirmed. We can't raise the embassy in Tokyo or the counsel general in Osaka."

The President took a moment to think. "Start calling the cabinet, the Joint Chiefs Chairman and put me in touch with the Commander of the Pacific Fleet at Pearl. Keep trying to get some news and some word from the Prime Minister.

**The Residence of the UN Secretary General**

**Falls Church, New York**

**Current SG: Yun Ho Jung…resident of China**

"Not involved? Involved in what?" Yun said as he sat on his bed and fumbled for his remote. "Japan? Yes I am watching the news now. Why am I supposed to be worried about our involvement? Mister General Secretary I must respectfully ask you again, what in devil's name are you talking about? They mention only Tokyo." Yun paced the floor rubbing his hand through his hair. EMP weapons? You can't contact our Tokyo embassy? No….No….I will not call an emergency session over something as trivial as a blackout stop panicing!"

Yun stomped his foot. "You've been drinking that French wine again haven't you? I warned you against these over-indulgent tendencies of yours Han! Damn it! You haven't changed since college, when will you grow up!"

The Secretary General slammed the phone down and went back to bed.

**Sunrise**

**Doctor O'Shay's house**

"Finally." O'Shay said with comfort as he closed Zoran's chest panel and watched the little robot girl stir back to life from the jury rigged power cell he installed. She sat up and yawned, looking at him somewhat funny.

"Doctor? You look tired."

"I've been up all night in the dark Zoran. I'm afraid we have no power any place at the moment, I can't contact the Ministry or your brother."

Zoran scratched her head. "Did you mess with me?"

"I had to install a power cell to bring you back up. There was a big loss of power and your own reactor got shut off with it."

Zoran swung her legs around and walked down stairs to see Norra the nany bot still lying on the living room floor. "What happened?"

"I don't know but I need you to be my cell phone since you're working again. Try to call your brother."

There was a knock at the door and when O'Shay opened it an armed uniformed soldier pushed him aside and aimed his rifle at Zoran's head. "Don't do anything stupid robot. If we so much as detect a transmission from you we won't hesitate to destroy you."

Zoran screamed and latched onto Doctor O'Shay. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS OUTRAGE! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME!"

Suddenly the Doctor got a face full of rifle from another soldier. "There is a national emergency. You are to remain in your home. You shall deactivate this robot and await further instructions from the government. We will not hesitate to punish anyone who will not comply. Do it now!"

Doctor O'Shay looked at Zoran. "I'm sorry…I won't let them hurt you Zoran." He quietly got her to lay down and deactivated her.

"Thank you for your compliance during this emergency." The soldier said. O'Shay grabbed him by the shoulder as he was leaving and almost got rifle whipped for it.

"What's going on?! Can you tell me of any news regarding Astro? I've been trying to call the Ministry of Science for hours, please!"

The soldier turned around. "Astro? He has been declared a danger to the state. If he returns you will deactivate him at once. Failure to comply will mean death for anyone who helps him. You will comply."

O'Shay was horrified, he stood in his doorway with his mouth agape. "Dangerous? What's happening?!"

**The Tree House**

Astro slept with his boots bundled as a pillow. He wasn't long resting when he felt Shinsaku Ban sitting next to him with the disrupter rifle in hand.

"Ugh? Is everything ok?" Astro asked.

"If you define tanks as ok. I've seen two in the last hour and soldiers have been going through the park. Wonder if they're looking for you?"

Astro sat up and rubbed his head. "Some powers back and I think I can get a radio signal now…no…television. I got a cable signal." The image appeared in Astro's eyes. "Just a blank screen with the NHK logo for now."

Ban seemed relieved. "Well so far they're JSDF so it's not a war…or I don't think it is."

Astro slipped his boots on. "I gotta get home."

"Until we know what's going on Astro, I think you should stay with me. Those cops? Those crazy spheres? You should play it safe."

**Morning**

**Juzo Kansaki's Auto Shop**

Livian woke up still on the floor of the garage, her senses spinning wildly as she tried to stand up. Juzo caught her by the arm and lowered her back down. "Obviously you're not a hundred percent yet. You're lucky though, your bike's trashed."

"That's lucky?" She replied. "What's going on?"

"Huh, the question of the hour it seems." Juzo replied as he shrugged his shoulders and walked to a car engine on a stand. "If it doesn't affect my business, I guess I shouldn't be too concerned should I? All I know is the police have been driving around saying something about a National Emergency and that the government had it under control."

Livian frowned, thinking of Atlas. "It better not be you." She thought.

Juzo turned around waving a finger. "They also said all robots need to stay put for now which means you shouldn't try going anywhere till otherwise. I don't want to call the police on you, you seem nice and I don't get many visitors to talk to."

**Ministry of Science**

**Morning**

Reno walked down the hallways as if another normal day had arrived. He was entering the front lobby of the building when "Weebles" came up behind him. "Mister Reno, where are you going?"

Reno looked back. "Where I always go every morning? To visit Gidion?"

"Weebles" floated around and blocked Reno's walk. "Begging your pardon Sir but I must imploy you to remain here for your own safety."

Reno snorted back. "Look…I still don't know what the hell is going on but every day I go over to the pool pen to spend quality time with Gidion, he expects me to be there and when I don't show he becomes a really pissy Porp-bot with a very irate attitude and then he tends to throw a fit and trash the place out. Now if you're going to take responsibility for the mess that's fine with me!"

"Weebles" shook his hands. "Oh no Sir! I was just concerned for your safety, I didn't mean…how about I accompany you?"

Reno agreed and they went over to the pool where Gidion was jumping and playing about. "Morning Gidion!" Reno said cheerfully with "Weebles" at his back. He knelt down and lovingly hugged the robot dolphin. "You ok?" He asked softly.

"Weebles" failed to take notice of the small radio receiver clipped to Reno's ear. "What's going on?" Gidion asked.

"Wish I knew….who's my cuddly Porpy bot!"

"I don't like it." Gidion said as his eyes turned frownish.

"I want out of here…" Reno replied. "Do you want a treat?!"

Gidion looked at Weebles and poked Reno's shoulder. "Grab my fin and hang on."

A split second and Reno was gone! "Weebles" paniced and fumbled the rifle in his hands as Gidion tore through the water and flew over the partition fence beyond into the sea!

"ALERT! ALERT! WE HAVE AN ESCAPE! THE DOLPHIN HOLDING TANK!" "Weebles" shouted over and over till several of the white spheres came flying down, over the pool and out into the bay!

Gidion surfaced with Reno hugging his tail. "Grab the mouth piece! I have to dive!" He shouted as he and Reno power dove into the bay.

It was a half an hour before they came up again under an old pier near the city, the robot dolphin lovingly rubbing his snoot against Reno's chest. "I'm fine Gidion, thanks."

Gidion urged Reno not to leave him. "I can take care of myself. You just watch your back and find a dolphin pod to hang with till you hear from me ok?"

Gidion snatched Reno's pant leg with worry. "Oh come on Gidion, I'll be alright."

Reno hugged him dearly and tearfully sent Gidion on his way before climbing from the water.

**The Tree House**

**Morning**

The sphere floated in through the window and spun about before leaving. It didn't see anything worth staying for…

Of course it didn't look up at the ceiling where Astro was spread out spider like with Ban laying on top of him. "We can't stay here all day." Ban said.

"Well it's not like I can go walking around." Astro replied smirking. "The pointy head, these thick boots and well…I'm not exactly camouflaged huh?"

As they climbed down though, Ban saw a soldier walking around the park by himself. "Must be special forces, he's wearing a beret."

Astro pursed his lips. "I hope I don't get spotted." He jumped out of the window, landed behind the soldier and slapped his hands on the man's shoulders. An electric charge raced through his body and knocked the soldier out cold. Astro picked him up and took him back to the tree fort.

Ban watched as Astro adjusted the Beret. "How do I look?"

"Silly." Ban replied. "The clothes are so baggy you'll be spotted."

Astro stood up and tucked as many of the drooping folds as he could. "Well it might get me home at least. You have to get to a hospital for that arm, that's the first thing."

Astro flew Ban to the ground and threw the rifle over his shoulder. "Just act like I found you in a car accident if anyone asks." Astro modified his voice to sound a little older. "How do I sound now?"

"Like a midget who got lucky." Ban replied. "This is foolish."

Astro smirked. "Everything's foolish today so it really doesn't matter."

**The Imperial Palace**

**Tokyo**

Mitsuhito stood brooding at the television as his family Maiden walked into his office. "Your majesty. The court representatives have returned, seems they were met by police, robots or soldiers at some of the government offices. No reasons were given."

"It's inexcusable." Mitsuhito snorted. "I don't care if there's a conception of my age but no one refuses the questions of the Imperial house. My Father, my Grandfather and our fathers before wouldn't tolerate it!"

Mitsuhito stormed to his closet and snatched a jacket. "Majesty where do you think you're going?"

"To get answers. Let's see anyone throw excuses when I'm waving a fist in their face."

The Maiden took him by the arms. "You know it's not your place. Your grandfathers always respected the law and the trust of the people. The Emperor must not meddle in affairs of state."

Mitsuhito frowned. "The Emperor is entrusted with the safety of his people, especially when it appears something dire has happened to them. I refuse to remain shelled up and silent! That was allowed before with dire results."

The Maiden slowly removed the jacket from Mitsuhito's hand. "Majesty…As I was entrusted to watch over you from the day of your birth, it is my sacred duty to your mother that I protect you and this I will do at any cost, your protest or not. Now let us wait and act carefully not rashfully."

The boy nodded. "At least the power's back on. I'll….I'll be playing my XBOX for a while. Call me if things change."

**Kenichi's House**

**Morning**

Tamao, Kenichi, Abercrombie and others from their class sat eating Cheerios and looking every so often at the television screen.

"This sucks!" Tamao snorted. "We've played all the games, how long do we have to sit like this?"

"Till we're told." Kenichi replied.

"Did you see the tanks?" Crombie said scratching his head. "All night long they've gone up and down our street. Do you think it's a war?"

"If it is, it's the most quiet war I've ever heard." A girl said as she sat next to Kenichi. "Maybe it's a monster?"

"What am imagination! Yeah…Godzilla and Mothra have invaded the Ginza looking for the secret stash of girl's panties to take over the world." Tamao said mournfully. "Duh! What a dumb idea?!"

"Oh yeah?!" The girl snorted back. She jumped on Tamao and attacked him causing a pig pile of screaming kids trying to make sense out of the senseless…at least till the television started making chime noises…

"Hold it!" kenichi shouted. "Something's coming on!"

**Bushin Street**

**Across from Number 7 community hospital**

**New Shinjuku**

Astro stopped and sat with Ban next to a trash dumpster. "Hold it…NHK's about to say something."

**Doctor O'Shay's House**

Doctor O'Shay turned Zoran back on and sat her in front of the television. "Don't try calling your brother you understand? If he calls you, don't answer it."

"But?" Zoran looked upset.

"For his safety Zoran. Until we find out what's going on." O'Shay lovingly petted her.

**The office of the KEHL**

**Tokyo**

As many people as could packed into the small office room as the NHK broadcast began. Some gasped as they saw not the usual announcers for the morning news report but a single emotionless robot sitting in their place.

"What the hell is this?!" Zenzo snorted out. "Since when do robots broadcast the news?"

**NHK Announcement**

_Citizens of Japan,_

_Last night an extraordinary emergency required a rapid response of the government. Thankfully the nature of this pending unrest was quickly resolved with little violence. We regret the confusion and undue stress that has been brought upon you and rest assured your government is working swiftly to restore a climate of normalcy. In reasonable time, your government will fully disclose all details of the situation and the steps it will take to bring a new and exciting future for both our nation and the world. Please cooperate with public authorities, refrain from acts which could disrupt the peace and go about your normal lives. We will speak again with you soon. This concludes this broadcast._

**Bushin Street**

**Across from Number 7 community hospital**

**New Shinjuku**

Astro pushed Ban towards the hospital. "Go…you need to see a doctor."

"Unrest? Normalcy? Situation? What kind of bull are they throwing?" Ban complained.

"Whatever it is…it stinks." Astro snorted. "Go!"

Ban turned around. "Astro? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Astro replied frowning. "I tried to call home again and no one's answering. Right now I guess I should just keep my eyes open and keep hidden." He rubbed Ban's arm. "If you happen to go to my house? Will you tell Doctor O'Shay I'm fine? And give my sister a kiss for me? She's probably screaming."

Ban nodded and rubbed Astro's head. "Take care of yourself ok?"

**The office of the KEHL**

**Tokyo**

Zenzo screamed up a storm. "I KNEW IT! I GOD DAMNED *&^%$$ KNEW IT!" He cleaned his desk with a hand swipe and snarled at the crowded room. "I told you all this was coming! You don't put a God damned robot on NHK unless there's been a coup de etat!"

"One problem though." William Hunt replied. "We've seen the police and the military running around and they're enforcing things. This can't be a robot coup."

"Yeah!" Another person said. "I've seen armed robots running around with the cops so how can it be a robot rebellion?"

Zenzo snarled. "Well whatever it is? Telling us to sit on our butts and remain calm is a flying sack of *&^% ! Sit down my foot, yeah we'll sit alright…sit on their front door step with clubs and see how they like it!"

**Storage Shed**

**Ayase**

Kenada watched more of the gang show up since the world by mouth message traveled over Ayase City fast. The only one he couldn't contact was Livian and that made him nervous.

"Ok…I have something to say." Shinji said as he walked in out of breath. "The military has control of the constabulary office. I saw soldiers and…..and robots dragging dead cops out….gasp…..gasp….some cops were still resisting…they….they…."

"What?" Kenada asked.

"They dragged them out and those ball things….killed them!"

There was gasping among the assembled gang till kenada raised his hand. "Everyone knows we don't like the cops, we bikers and police have always been adversaries but never….never….have any of us wish ill on them. Anyone who kills a cop in cold blood is our enemy and that enemy deserves a full on ass kicking from us…anyone opposed?"

No one reacted so Kenada grabbed a baseball bat. "Now I don't know what's going on and you all don't know what's going on but being told to sit down and suck from the bottle of the government goes against everything we stand for. Anyone who's worried about their own lives or the lives of their family can go home. As for me I have no family except this gang and our home is being threatened. Don't know by who but anyone who screws with this family will eat this bat in their face. Who's with me?"

The place exploded in cheers.

**A Sewer System maintenance room**

**West Shinjuku**

**Morning**

Sparks peaked through the crack he'd made from lifting the manhole and slipped back down into the small room under the street which was nearly crowded with robots of different sizes, shapes and occupations. One of them, a clerical bot dressed in the uniform of a police officer, was relaying tales to the others gathered around him.

"I was just the lucky one in the room who was EMP hardened. I had to play dead under this turned over desk. I saw that one robot just blowing away policemen. Then he turned on Ida…poor Ida she was just our maid bot! She made coffee and pastry for the other police and that ball thing just tore her to shreds."

Sparks leaned against Robotsky, his bigger counterpart, and exclaimed. "It's finally happened. I told you all the day would come when the humans would go too far! Though I wasn't exactly thinking we'd resort to breaking the Robot Laws. The revolution has come at last my brothers!"

Kegley stood up. "Revolution? What revolution? You call murder a revolution? Some of us have seen humans murdering humans, robots murdering robots, robots and humans killing each other, this isn't a damned revolution!"

"The fridge", Sparks and Robotsky's side kick threw a finger in the air. "I bet Atlas would have something else to say about this? If anyone could find him of course. This is the result of years of human mistakes! The bulls have come back to roost."

Sparks shook his head. "That's chickens. Bulls do not roost."

"Well…bulls are meaner. Chickens can't exactly peck you to death."

Sparks slapped Fridge off the top. "Shut up? If anyone has the brains to explain this situation it's me? That's why I'm the leader of the Robot Revolutionary Liberation Front! HAIL RALF!"

Robotsky shook his head. "I don't like the sound of RALF. It's like what humans do when they drink too much you know?"

Sparks shook his head. "Please don't let me beat you senseless again."

**Tree**

**Across from Old Nissan Plant**

**Morning**

Atlas finally awoke and felt himself in a wild contorted shape as he slowly opened his eyes. The right one didn't work for an obvious reason as he felt the jagged metal sliver that protruded from it. His first thought might have been Livian, instead he silently called over and over again…"Astro? Come on Goodie speak up! I'm all screwed up here."

He sighed but not mournfully. Astro was too tough to be so easily destroyed. But how Atlas ended up snagged by a tree was beyond him. He pulled himself strait onto a branch and stood looking out the foliage towards the remains of the factory building. The thought of losing his cherished fire fighter stuffie bear made him snarl but there was nothing he could do with the cops, the military and those strange sphere's hovering around the site.

All he could think about was that he got set up and that the humans were not concerned if Astro was close or not when they blasted the building to bits. He and Goodie may have been polar opposites but Astro could never have called in a strike like that!

Atlas snarled as he slowly climbed down the tree. If Astro ended up hurt in any way? The fleshies were gonna pay in spades for it. He landed on the street and huddled against the trunk looking for a way to dodge out. Suddenly a sphere dropped from the air above and blasted the tree clean in half, knocking Atlas over into a wild scramble to escape getting shot!

"I can tell this is gonna be a messed up day!" He screamed as he took to the air with several Spheres hot on his heels.

**A street in downtown Shinjuku**

**Mid-morning**

Reno came out of a second hand store in torn jeans, a worn jacket, an empty bottle in a bag and stopped to wipe dirt on his face. Just another wino on a drunk, good cover he thought as he walked along taking in what he saw. Cops and military police along with some robots were throwing people in vehicles or pulling wires from other robots and taking them out of commission. All the while he kept hearing the same stupid public announcement from cars, radios and televisions.

He stopped by a park and snatched up a piece of cardboard to lay on behind a bush while he adjusted the earpiece and tried several radio frequencies. "Astro? Hey buddy bot where are you? Call me back…" Reno tried several times with no answer and was about to get up when Astro called back.

"Don't call me again for a while." He said quickly.

"You alright?" Reno asked but got no reply. "Damn!" he said as he threw the cardboard away and started walking again.

**The White House Situation Room**

**Washington D.C.**

The President and his cabinet were in session trying to make sense of the news coming from Japan so far…what little they got given the obvious extent of the information control being exercised. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, General Chamberlain, stood to give a report…

"So far we are still unable to contact any of our commands in Japan. We have contacted the JSDF Headquarters in Tokyo however General Red was not available and no clarification was given. All we've received from them is that the National Situation was under control and that some explanation is forth coming."

The President leaned forwards. "What have we activated for alert so far?"

"Two carrier Battle Groups, the USS Vinson out of Washington State and the USS MacArthur out of Pearl. We have the 1st Marine division, the 3rd Marine Amphibious Group and the 4th Marine expeditionary brigade on Guam on standby. Four attack submarines and two fleet ballistic missile subs in the Western Pacific."

The President turned to his Secretary of State? "Maddam Secretary?"

"I tried to contact Minister Shino at her residence in Tokyo but no answer. I contacted the Japanese Ambassador here and the UN representative in New York and both of them have had no contact with home. They state the same reason of "National Emergency" as we have heard."

The President rubbed his palms together. "Is there any special forces near Japan?"

The Chairman replied. "Currently there's SEAL Team 3 led by Commander Marcinko. They left Iwo Jima aboard the USS Snark after a joint operation with the JMSDF."

The President rubbed his chin. "Cut an order. I want an "eyes on" in Japan. Find out what's going on and report back."

The Chairman saluted and walked from the room.

**Shinjuku**

**Mid-Morning**

Astro left what Yen he had found in the pockets of the soldier clipped to the clothes line where he found a boy's baseball uniform and walked down the street with the hat flopped over as much of his face as he could get it. His biggest worry was his points and with things looking as wild as they did he was suddenly debating doing a chop job on the one near the crown of his head but then he'd lose the ability to silently send messages.

As for messages, that was a problem. Given what he saw so far, the flying sphere's, the black trucks with small radar units running around all over the place, anything he'd try to send could be picked up. He thought about Reno, dumping him like that was so uncool and hopefully he'd understand the good reason.

Walking by a closed electronics store however, Astro did a double take with his mouth gaped. The television had his picture on it with phone numbers to the police and the military. Under the picture was the word….WANTED!

"Wanted?" Astro asked himself. "For what?!" He stood only briefly to try and catch what volume there was but the set must have been on mute so he kept walking. Home was not far off but what then? They probably had the house ringed.

Kenichi? His house was close. Astro decided to go there hoping he could then contact the Doctor and find out what was causing all the insanity.

**USS SNARK**

**SSN-989**

**300 Miles off Tokyo Bay**

**Mid-Morning**

The Executive Officer keyed his mic. "Skipper I have an EAM from National Command Authority."

Commander Volker took the Emergency Action Message in hand, read it and keyed a mic set over his head at the navigator's station. "Commander Marcinko to the control room."

Richard Marcinko was a legend in the Special Warfare community. One of the last serving "plank-owners" of the original group of Navy Frogmen commissioned by President John Kennedy as the Navy's special warfare force. He was a short, stocky, rough speaking troll of a man with hulking steel arms and a mean looking disposition that made a Doberman pincher look cute. He walked up to the navigation table and took the EAM from the Commander…

"Japan? This is all you got?" Marcinko asked.

"That's all NCA sent us. We don't know who the enemy is, or if there is one but since we can't establish contact with our forces in country you've been chosen as the eyes and ears of the President."

Marcinko turned to his Chief, Juble Early. "Tell the guys we're getting some beach time in Tokyo Earl. They better have their steel BVD's packed because the Geisha may be armed."

Early saluted and left the table. "Now….where to land?" Marcinko said as he pondered the map. "Can you park us off…..here?"

The Commander nodded. "Satsuma? The way in's going to be a bit shallow Dick."

"No more than my wife." Marcinko replied smirking. "Sorry….my ex-wife." He laughed as he walked away. "Another vacation for 21 bucks a day! I love my job!"

**Kenichi's House**

**Mid-Afternoon**

The other students and their parents finally left the house and Kenichi slowly made his way up to his room completely "funned" out of existence from the excitement, though he fealt he'd never get any sleep. Wandering into his room he closed the window, drew the shade and slowly collapsed onto his bed. He cooed softly and was zoning out when a wet finger suddenly jabbed his ear!

"EEEAH! DORK!" He snarled as he drew a fist and looked over the side of the bed to see Astro looking back at him.

"Missed you too." Astro said smiling.

"Ugh! I've been trying to find out where you've been all morning!" Kenichi snorted. "The whole world's gone bozo and where are you?"

Astro sat up and stretched. "Playing dodge ball with those crazy spheres. You got any idea what's going on?"

Kenichi shrugged. "Totally clueless. Except the WANTED posters on television, what did you do?"

"I pee'd on the Diet building." Astro said proudly.

"Cut it out!" Kenichi snorted.

"I didn't do a thing!" Astro snorted out. "The last thing I remember was I was trying to bring Atlas in and we got into a big fight then I wake up and a whole stupid building's on top of me! Have you heard anything about Atlas on the news?"

"Uh uh…" Kenichi replied.

Astro sat rubbing his arms. "The Tsumitomo fire? The Daisu noise thing? Doctor Tenma? This was something big in the works, it had to be." Astro frowned. "I can't go home."

Kenichi sighed. "You look beat up. I don't think my mom would mind you staying but…"

Astro shook his head. "I can't. I won't put you in danger."

"I think we're already in danger enough. At least you can get some rest?"

Astro sighed.

"Just shut up and lay down. My bed's big enough."

Astro crawled onto the bed and fluffed up a pillow. "Ken?"

"Yeah?"

" Did anyone ever tell you…you hit like a girl?"

Kenichi swatted Astro off the head. "Shut up and sleep?"

**367-90 Sumitchima Street**

**Eigo-cho Shinjuku**

Atlas finally found a place to rest, thanks to the robot who snagged him by the wrist and pulled him through a thick hedge after he'd clobbered the last of the pursuing Spheres that had dogged him about the city. Now he lay with his right eye tapped up after the bot had removed the piece of shrapnel.

She was…well she looked his age appearance. Her yellow hair flowing around her shoulders, her soft smile made him content. Still she wasn't Livian and Atlas was burning to know where she was.

This one was a lone, her "parents" had not returned from their own jobs as hospital attendants, probably busy as heck at the moment.

"What's your name?" He asked as she finished taping the patch on his eye.

"Nicky."

"Thank you." Atlas said as he sat up. "You didn't have to do this. You might get punished for helping me."

She chuckled a little. "I'm already in trouble enough. There's been plenty of soldiers and other robots coming by here."

Atlas snorted. "Any idea what's going on?"

Nicky put away the first aid kit and handed Atlas a small can of oil. "I think it's a civil war. There was a big battle at Camp Hushino twenty miles from here. I heard explosions all night long."

Atlas pursed his lips. "Civil War? Robots and humans? I keep seeing robots with rifles too."

Nicky shook her head. "Uh uh…it's robots with humans on one side fighting robots and humans on the other."

Atlas contorted his face. "What the heck? That makes no sense."

"Tell me about it." Nicky said frowning. "I don't know where my family is. I can't call anyone."

Atlas slowly touched her face. "If I were your parents? I'd be proud of my daughter. You're sunshine in a robot's heart."

Nicky melted. "Awwww….you're cute…even if the television says you're a dangerous creep."

Atlas frowned. "Yeah…and Astro? Don't listen to the junk on television. Astro's no danger to anyone…well…then again." Atlas smirked as he rubbed the dent in his chest.

**Engine 17**

**The Fighting Dragoons**

**Mid-Afternoon**

Only their prized 1985 show engine worked, a scarce collectors item but the situation couldn't be helped. Bobo and Timber were "jumpered" again for the 3rd time in the day! In a situation like this you couldn't afford to go short handed no matter what the chaos.

After the truck had been parked and most of the equipment dropped and checked in place just in case the alarm decided to go off again, Captain Kira called the Company together around the side of the fire house.

He stood with his shirt off dressed in fire pants with their dirty black suspenders leaving stains on his white t-shirt. Obviously when the Captain was going to say something utterly serious, he would dress like this for utter effect.

"Obviously…" He started with his hands out by his sides. "The world has gone totally belly up. If this isn't obvious about now then most of you have hit the bottle in an effort to stave off a certain level of reality."

The attempt at some levity sort of failed.

"Ok…I'll be serious. Things are totally "Beeeeeeep" do we agree?"

The company reacted with nods and sounds of agreement.

"Obviously the reining phrase of the day is…."Whisky Trot Fox" however…right now I want you to look to your left…to your right….look around….and remember to look down."

A jab at Timber and Bobo.

"We are all brothers and sisters here. Robots and non-robots. Despite what we have seen our thoughts, our vices, our beliefs as individuals don't take priority over who we are! Right now all we know is that a bunch of idiots have decided to go into the communal stupid house and turn the whole country into a big messed up dung heap! Our concern however…is life. We fight to save lives no matter who it is, that's what firemen do. Leave the other bull for the idiots on the soap boxes to fix. We fight fires!"

Captain Kira walked up to Timber and Bobo. "These are our brothers. We are going to protect them. You two have this family, you will protect them. Together we will go out there and keep doing what we've been trained for, what we were made for and what we were born to do. Is that clear?"

The response was sort of mute.

"God damn it! Is that clear?!"

"YES SIR!"

Captain Kira nodded. "Get some rest…I doubt we'll have enough time to sit for a coffee social for some time to come."

As the meeting broke, Bobo walked off on his own before Timber snatched him by the arm. "Woe! Where you going?"

Bobo shook his head. "The Captain can talk about us all being brothers but it's a little hard to….you saw all that?"

Timber pursed his lips. "Everybody saw it. Trust me if there's not one person here willing to admit things are bad? They're not right."

Bobo followed Timber into the hose tower where they started hoisting the used lines to dry. "Look…You watch my back, I'll watch yours, as robots we stick together ok? Now I'm not saying our own guys here would do anything but that doesn't mean some other nutcase might not be thinking of creasing our braincases with a sledgehammer."

Timber tapped Bobo's head. "Play….it…..cool."

Bobo nodded then closed his eyes. "I can't get the image of that robot…"

"Hey?!" Timber snorted. "I said….play it cool."

**Mid-Afternoon**

**Shibuya Prison**

The Warden stood with one of his officers outside the medical building as two large and armed robots approached with a man between them. The warden ordered no resistance, not because he was part of whatever was happening but because the party offered convincing reasons against any heroics.

The man was young, about 19 or 20, with dark sunglasses and dressed in a black business suit. "Warden, I am Rock." The man said coldly. "You have a prisoner named Tenma here correct?"

The warden nodded.

"Good! You will turn him over to me. Please don't make things "difficult", my friends here are not exceptionally good at artistic blood."

The warden turned to his aide. "Get Tenma ready for travel?"

**Afternoon**

**Doctor O'Shay's house**

Zoran watched as the Doctor put his business coat on and adjusted his tie. "Please don't leave Doctor?" She asked him worryingly.

"Getting back to work at the ministry will keep my mind from being consumed with fear Zoran. Don't worry, as long as you do as you're told, you'll be fine."

A knock on the door stopped O'Shay's progress and he watched as Shinsaku Ban walked in looking like a cat that went tumbling through the spin cycle. "Albert?"

O'Shay met him and walked him to the couch. "What happened to your arm?"

"I learned how to fly last night." Ban said sarcastically. "Actually I was in the middle of a fight between Astro and Atlas when the building they were in got leveled by missiles."

Zoran gasped! "My brother! Where's my brother?!"

Ban reached over and gave her a kiss on the head. "That's from him. He said he loves you and you shouldn't worry."

"Where is he? I've tried to call Astro but he won't answer…"

"And you should stop calling him." Ban replied. "Or didn't you watch the latest news? He's wanted by someone as a threat to the state."

O'Shay got angry. "That's crazy!"

"Crazy or not, it's a reality. Astro knows he can't come home because they're watching the house. I've probably opened my mouth too much already! We better just drop it right now."

Zoran threw a fit. "DROP IT! HE'S MY BIG BROTHER! THEY CAN DROP IT TILL IT FALLS INTO A BLACK HOLE!..."

"Zoran!" O'Shay cautioned. "Screaming won't help right now. Until we know more about what's happening we can't just go flying off the handle now be a good girl and behave yourself."

Zoran shook with tears streaming down her face and ran to her bedroom crying. "Ugh…." O'Shay sighed. "This is so terrible."

**Afternoon**

**Shigosaki National Highway**

**Between Osaka and Tokyo**

It was only hours since Takiuma by good fortune had found some parts he scavenged from a junkyard to get his car going again and now he was being scrutinized by an armed soldier at a checkpoint that had cut the highway. Two heavy tanks blocked the lanes and the soldiers had already demonstrated their willingness to use force on those who tried to run the blockade.

The young man looked about 19 and he seemed to be taking his time, perhaps goading anyone to challenge his immediate authority. He probably gazed at Takiuma's license now for the 2000 time.

"And where are you going citizen?" He asked.

"I was on my way to Yokohama." Takiuma replied with a slight bow. "My kid brother has suffered a stroke and I'm hoping to make it there before nightfall."

The soldier gave Takiuma back his license. "Proceed Sir and please continue to follow the orders of officials. I wouldn't want your trip impeded further."

Takiuma quieted the urgings to ask what was going on. It seemed the burning cars he was passing clearly told enough.

"**Samurai Jeff's"**

**New Shinjuku**

**Afternoon**

Livian finally got home after pushing her bike from the drainage ditch 8 miles back. She thanked her host for his kindness and understanding by helping him work on that engine block. She walked into the house first and called Atlas but got nothing back. She tried her phone, still dead. She tried the cell phone, that was dead. She pulled out an emergency hand radio and slapped a battery into it and thankfully it worked.

"Atlas?" She said quietly. "Atlas?" She rubbed the radio gently hoping to coax a response. "Atlas please answer?"

All she got was static. There were thoughts of going out to look for him but she deemed that a waste a time. Atlas wouldn't come out so easily unless he had too and in all this mess? He certainly wouldn't.

**Kenichi's House**

**Mid-Afternoon**

Astro was sort of cooing and wrapping himself around a pillow when kenichi shook him. "Hey? Wake up."

Astro slowly open his eyes and looked around. "What time is it?"

"3:30. There's supposed to be some updated broadcast on NHK in 15 minutes." Kenichi watched as Astro rolled from the bed and shook himself. "You wanna call home?"

Astro shook his head. "Can't."

"I've seen those sphere things flying around. I'm surprised they can't see you? Or can they?"

Astro sat on the floor. "I can cloak myself well enough that they'll get frustrated. Has there been any new news?"

Kenichi shook his head. "Nope. But they want us to go back to school tomorrow. They want people to go back to work. As if all this stuff never happened."

**Office of the KEHL**

**Tokyo**

**Mid-Afternoon**

"We don't know what's going on. For all we know this is a whole lot of nothing."

"People getting shot, robots carrying guns, Martial Law are all nothing?"

"I heard rumors of a Coup De Etat by robots."

"Yeah…and those tanks with robots and humans riding on them is a robot Coup? What a bunch of bull!"

"Can we all calm down?" Zenzo asked. "Has anyone had any luck finding weapons?"

William Hunt snorted. "Japan and weapons? Are you kidding me?"

"It's who you know." Zenzo replied. "Yakuza, Industrialists, hard core military fanatics? There's weapons in Japan trust me. Hopefully our word of mouth communications don't fall pray to a traitor."

"Speaking of "traitors", suppose we find one among our ranks? What do we do?"

Zenzo frowned. "They get a fair trial…then they get a fair blindfold. If they're lucky we just might let them get away with ritual suicide."

"Those robots were pleading for our help."

"Fox em." Zenzo said as he gripped a baseball bat on his desk. "Right now there are no such things as a "good robot".

**Shinkoyama Ginza**

**New Shinjuku**

**3:30pm**

Reno stopped to lean against the glass of a book store where a television was ready to broadcast whatever was coming from NHK. He looked about and watched the two soldiers standing across the walkway from him. They didn't look too impressed by his raggy looks and he was hoping they wouldn't decide to have a little fun. He gripped the handle of the steak knife in his pocket for a little extra insurance as he turned back to watch the televison.

**NHK Broadcast**

This time the announcer was a human woman, or so many believed. Actually it was a human and she was looking more joviant than serious, there was a sort of "twinkle" in the eye that caused more than few upset nerves as she started to speak…

"Citizens. Last night, extraordinary measures were undertaken to redirect the future of Japan. It became obvious to many in our government and in the many citizens who are recognized leaders in financial and industrial matters that a new course for Japan's survival and eventually that of the entire world needed to be set. Our new national leader will now speak to you. We urge you our fellow citizens to listen to him calmly."

There was a pause, though brief it registered among many with a slow almost maddening feeling of distress. Finally the voice came, though not with a picture. It sounded firm, yet youthful…

"Our fellow citizens. I speak to both Japanese and to robots as we are one people, one national identity. First I humbly apologize to all for the radical actions taken on behalf of the nation but this matter was forced upon us given the direction of the country and of the world beyond since the fate of both are woven and unbreakable."

"Our nation has achieved a promise of technological, cultural and social accomplishment unheralded in the history of mankind, a nation where humans and robots have achieved an advanced society devoid of conflict and chaos. A state of existence which has not only benefited our wonderful nation but has begun to benefit the rest of the world."

"To that end, we have taken the steps needed to continue this evolution, which is the natural order of the universe. It is a matter of evolution which can not be changed and will only benefit the entire Earth. We will finally realize the long held dream so many have yearned for, a world at peace, a world of societal advancement who's benefits shall know no boundary with Japan as its great steward. At long last we will achieve for all mankind the great promise of Haku Icho. I ask all Japanese and all robots to join us in this great movement."

"In closing, we of the government wish our citizens to return swiftly to a state of normalcy. For our children to return to school, for our people to return to their jobs and their normal lives. Let us vow to work together in this new and momentous effort to take our nation and the world into a new era of enlightened peace. I look forward eventually to walking among you, our wonderful citizens of Japan, to join you in celebration of this new and wonderful world we will create together."

**Nicky's home**

Atlas sat before the television tapping his feet together and brooding deeply while Nicky played with her lips and gave him a worried glance. "What does this mean?" She asked.

Atlas smiled at first then rubbed his head. "Sounds nice…but…."

Nicky watched Atlas get up and grab his boots. "I gotta go."

"Huh?" Nicky said stunned. "Why? I was hoping you might stay till my parents came home."

He smiled at her. "I have someone I'm worried about. Once I knew she's fine, I'll swing back by, I promise."

He swung her arms and gave her a warm smile. "I'm sure your parents are just fine…probably more worried about you than the work they have to do. I'll be back ok?"

Nicky nodded and put a bag in Atlas's hands. "Some oil for the road?"

Atlas almost blushed. "You're so sweet."

**Kenichi's House**

Astro had some familiar quirks whenever he was thinking and by thinking it was something deep. He leaned back against the wall, a foot raised and tapping behind him, his finger slowly rubbing along his lips and sometimes his eyes would concentrate on it as he suckled it. Every few moments he'd glance at Ken, then at his finger, then back at Ken. It could drive somebody crazy.

"What?" Ken asked at last, the silence was irritating.

Astro slowly peaked out the bedroom window and turned back, his face now looking dreadful. "We're all in danger…everyone."

Ken snorted. "That's a little obvious."

"It's much worse." Astro said as he peaked again out the window. "All he had to say was "Haku Ichiu". It's a little 18th century Hiku that means "The Seven corners under one roof." An excuse for global conquest."

Astro looked out again. "There's soldiers going door to door down the street…I haven't got much time."

Ken ran over to a wooden toy box and pulled it from the wall. "Here! You can sit inside this cubby hole and pull on the box with that steel grip of yours."

Astro shook his head. "I'm not going to put you and your mom in danger."

"If we're already in danger, it doesn't matter does it? I don't know what you're planning Astro but if you try to run out now they'll shoot the whole neighborhood to pieces!"

Astro pursed his lips. "Ken?"

Kenichi snatched him by an arm and tugged him across the room. "Stop being so heroic! Besides my mom's making my favorite dinner tonight and I'll be insulted if you refuse me."

"How can you think of dinner…?"

Ken pushed Astro into the cubby hole. "Just shut up and be quiet?"

**Doctor O'Shay's House**

The first thing on the Doctor's mind was…a robot? That's what he gathered from the speech, that and "Haku Ichiu". He didn't look at Zoran, who by now had gotten over the worry and was playing with some dolls on the floor of the living room, nor Ban as he slept on the couch.

The voice was unfamiliar, certainly not Atlas, but robot non the less. O'Shay walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where he stood fixing a cup of coffee. His first thought was the Ministry, he had to get back to work or make it appear that way so he could cover his real intentions.

**Beijing, People's Republic of China**

**Office of the General Secretary, Han Ming**

**Afternoon**

Ambassador Korusu had been waiting for hours outside the General Secretary's office, a typical tactic designed to build tension and worry, a trait of Secretary Han's that Korusu had gotten used to in his four years of diplomatic service. He was finally allowed in by the Secretary's aide.

Han was an imposing character, a man of little levity in public life who didn't become the leader of the most populace nation in the world by playing nice. At least he was blunt and honest in his dealings, unlike most in the Chinese government who excelled at round about explanations and meaningless word play.

"I wish to express the concerns of the People's Republic towards events in your country Ambassador Korusu. We have been unable to contact our embassy in Tokyo. There are rumors of powerful weapons being used and national instability. Now I have been informed of this broadcast by a new "Leader"."

Korosu bowed slightly. "With respect General Secretary, I am as concerned if not equally puzzled by these events. My government has not communicated with our office as of yet though we have heard assurances that there was a National Emergency which has been addressed."

The General Secretary stood with his hands clasped. "I hope they will move swiftly to rectify our communications. National Emergencies can quickly evolve into unforeseen events."

Both men suddenly stopped talking as a woman made her entrance into the office. "I can assure the General Secretary that he's not the only one showing an obvious concern at this affair."

The secretary bowed. "Ambassador Merit. I was expecting you."

Andria Merit, the U.S. Ambassador to China, stood with her hands clasped behind her back. "My government also is expressing deep concern over these events. We can not contact our military forces stationed in Japan nor our own embassy. And no, General Secretary, I can confirm that no weapons of the United States played any role in the rumors you have heard."

"Though your assurances may be genuine Ambassador? I am not the only person in the charge of the People that must be assured. As I have stated to Ambassador Korusu, National Emergencies have a tendency to…"Get out of hand quickly." Some members of the People's government may not be too happy…as it were. Especially this so called "New Leader". Some of his words are….quite alarming. I hope that he will avail us in due time so as not to disturb the tranquility of peace?"

Korusu bowed. "I ask for your continued patience."

"As do I." Merit repeated.

**Shabu Street**

**Shinjuku**

**Late Afternoon**

Atlas rested for a moment under a bento truck behind a grocery store. Sneaking around in broad daylight had become hazardous at best. From Nicky's to here he'd gotten into several fights, a few with humans who's actions confused him. Some were supporters of the new "Leader" obviously following the words on television, others were anti-bots looking to beat a few braincases. Some more were whatever…the clothes he stole weren't no help, he couldn't hide his red skin and flame blonde hair if he tried. He just huddled behind one of the truck tires planning his next move when a scream filled his ears! He looked around the tire to see a small robot running with its arms trying to protect itself from several attacking humans!

"Go or stay" wasn't in the option cards, Atlas jumped from the truck and bolted down the side alley towards the fight as he heard aluminum bats crashing against metal, the sound enraged him and as he turned the corner he could hear the little robot screaming for help as the humans dragged it into a small warehouse.

He kicked the door clean off the hinges and leaped into the building. "HOW ABOUT YOU FLESHY CREEPS HAVE A PIECE OF ME!"

Suddenly Atlas froze…"Oh great." He moaned. The whole thing had been a stupid trick! Several spheres came down from the ceiling, one blocked his way out and another came up and tore the clothes off that Atlas tried to hide himself in.

The same small robot stood clapping with the humans standing behind him holding their bats over their shoulders. "You were so predictable brother."

"Nice performance." Atlas replied smirking. "Who's your agent?"

Atlas had to hold his laughter, the robot looked like someone's Welsh Corgy that got gene spliced with a toaster! It's voice alone was giving him "the hives" or at least that's how he'd describe the burning desire to football kick the silly thing out a window.

"Brother, we've been wanting to meet with you. Obviously it's been difficult."

Atlas snorted. "Difficult? Does my eye tell you that or the fact that your stupid cue balls have been shooting at me?! No wait….maybe it was the missiles you shot at me last night huh? Nice way to talk."

The robot, whom Atlas now nicknamed "kickball", waddled up to him with its arms out. "Brother Atlas forgive us. We were unsure of where you stood with us."

"Well…you're trashing other robots kinda didn't send a nice message "kickball".

Atlas watched as the little robot walked around him. "Our leader begs your understanding in these matters brother…"

Atlas threw out a hand. "Stop right now with the "brother" thing. You're starting to tick me off."

Kickball bowed. "Forgive me. We have been watching you for some time now and many robots admire you. Robots who agree and were waiting for the one who would make our shared dream a reality. Your hopes that robots would take their rightful place in the world have come true!"

Atlas smiled. "I guess…I didn't expect it to go like this but…"

"Our leader has engendered many humans to our side as well, humans who feel that our leaders vision of a peaceful world is as equal in strength to your hopes."

Atlas stood bouncing on his toes with his hands behind his back. "Really? So who's the Leader? I'd like to meet him."

"All in good time." Kickball replied. "First he would like to make sure that your loyalty is where it is desired. We must be careful you understand?"

"Hmph…I thought you guys trusted me?" Atlas said smirking.

"We want you to capture Astro. He is a threat to everything we wish and we know that you are every bit his superior. Bring him in to our leader and you will have generous rewards we promise you."

Atlas played with his lips and walked around. "It won't be easy…Astro's not stupid nor is he a weakling. He's probably hiding right now so finding him will take time."

Kickball bounced up and down. "But….you will accept?"

Atlas grinned. "If I can't bring him in one piece? I'll bring you his boots as a trophy."

Atlas shook Kickball's hand and allowed it and the spheres to leave him alone. His evil sounding laughter filled the building.

**Kenichi's House**

**Evening**

Astro crawled out of the cubby hole and shook himself free of the crampy feelings in his servos. "They gone? Any trouble?"

"They spilt our dinner. You should have seen Mom chew them out, it was funny." Kenichi said as he pointed to the window. "They've all moved on now so it's ok."

Astro nodded. "Tell everyone in school I said hi?"

"I'll be sure Miss Myoki is comforted."

Astro smirked back. "She loves pink Carnations."

Ken reached out and held Astro back for a moment. "So…what are you gonna do?"

"Got visit Tokyo." Astro replied. "I really never got to see it at night. Go fly around… do some sight seeing…cause trouble."

"Be careful ok? Your class President orders you."

Astro gave him a gesty smirk, a thumb up and jumped out into the night sky.

**The Diet Building**

**Tokyo**

**Evening**

General Tadio Yushikawa stood nervously tapping the rim of his coffee cup as he sat with his uniform hat resting in his lap. So far the operation's execution had been perfect. Scattered opposition was to be expected but at the moment there were still pockets of it all over the country. The south was more troublesome than was first hoped when General Ushijima Naka went turn coat. Now his 2nd Infantry division posed a budding insurgency South of Osaka. They had shed their JSDF uniforms for civil clothing and were now running around making crazy quick strike attacks with small arms and gasoline bombs. Perhaps this is what the leader was calling him for?

Hopefully he wouldn't end up like the last visitor. They carried that robot out in a plastic pale.

The door to the room opened and Rock stepped out. "The leader will see you now."

Yushikawa bowed as the door closed behind him. "I wish to give you my apologies for not containing all the violence as you hoped."

"A trivial matter." The Leader said with a hand wave. "I wanted to know what progress has been made in finding Tetsuwan Atom."

"I received word that Atlas has finally been approached and he is going to hunt Atom down. Nanyo is confident of his truthfulness."

The Leader nodded. "Good. Of course I will not leave this matter to Atlas alone. I have my own way of coaxing Atom out of his hiding hole. Besides that, we have the issue of China and the United States to deal with. Once those two nations realize the futility of any resistance? Our goal will swiftly move towards its obvious conclusion. I can not of course progress in that direction until Atom is dealt with."

"Yes Leader." The general bowed. "There is of course the issue of prisoners, we have a number of robots and humans who have expressed…"Certain doubts"….as it were."

"The robots can be reprogrammed." The Leader said calmly. "The humans have a choice…it's not like we'll suffer any ill effect from losing some of them."

"Yes Leader."

The General seemed to freeze in place, expecting some sudden lash out of anger. "You may go now General." The Leader said with a head nod.

**West Shinjuku**

**Evening**

"Good evening comrade!" Sparks said almost giddingly as he walked down the street with his larger pal Robotsky handing flowers to robots and humans alike who were manning check points along his route. "Glorious new dawn…thank you comrades…a blessed new day….praise our great leader…." He said over and over before ducking into an alley and popping off a manhole cover.

He and Robotsky passed bag after bag full of stuff to some robots waiting below before climbing down him self and pulling the manhole cover shut. Robotsky meanwhile pulled in his legs and arms and assumed the guise of a normal looking trash dumpster.

"Well…the good news is I found batteries, oil, grease, some tools, some entertaining manga and the Wizard of OZ DVD!"

"Like that has any use for us." One robot said sarcastically.

Sparks looked at one robot and shrugged. "I thought you were a DVD player?"

"I'm a Betamax." The robot replied.

Sparks pointed to another. "I'm 8-track…equally worthless…but I can dance?"

Fridge waddled over. "So tell us what you've seen comrade? Is it safe for us to go up? What about these stories we keep hearing? Tell us! Are the stories true or are they lies being pushed by the robot haters?"

Sparks snapped back. "I take offense to some of our brothers being called robot haters! There are strange things going on. Robots being crowded into trucks, humans stuffed into vans and military vehicles."

'Well let's face it comrade. Not everyone will agree with a new course of action right? Perhaps they're going somewhere so that this new leader can fully explain to them his vision? That's what a good leader will do right? Especially a fellow robot if your theory is correct. The Robot Laws guarantee his actions will be for the common good right?"

Sparks sat and rested his head in his hands. "I'm starting to have my own concerns. What I've seen isn't holding up to be the revolution I hoped would happen. I think for now we should stay put."

**10pm**

**Shore of Tokyo Bay**

**Satsuma City**

The zodiac slid to a stop in the sand and the team spilled over the sides and quickly carried the rubber boat to a pile of debris just below the high concrete beach wall. One of the sailors removed a pair of bolt cutters from a bag and ran to snip the lock off a beach shower house before coving the others as they rushed by the door.

There were five members of team 3. Rich Marchinko and his Chief Juble Early were the leading two. Gracy Harper, from Bakersfield, was the light machine gunner with the bachelors in computer sciences. Joeseph Kieyooma, from Ferren South Dakota, was the radio specialist and demolitions man who carried an AK-47. The last was Tennessee. Tennessee was from no place actually since he was a "Z-BOT". The SEALS experimented with these Zino class bots 5 years back as a hardier stand-in for medical staff. While he was no Astro and could only carry non-lethal weapons, Tennessee did serve as the "point guard" when ever the team moved about. He could sniff out booby traps, see targets at longer distances and basically "Take em for the team." When things were called for. Of course that didn't mean he could just be tossed out to take an anti-tank round in the chest.

Zino took the place of Chief Early at the door while the rest of the team changed from their swim gear into more comfortable in-country clothing. The operation called for "non-confruntus non-grattah" or what Marcinko called "Our poop no stink." They had fake travel documents, spending money, college books and travel pamphlets, a rather silly collection of items for a military operation.

When Zino finally came out, Marcinko pushed a trapper keeper into his chest. "Read it all and burn it. Your name is Duckworth, you're Gracy's companion…her 'Daddy's little college gift." While she's touring in Japan and you're infatuated with Hello Kitty stuff."

Tennesee smirked. "Very original Sir. Does that include these dumb socks?"

The others laughed, perhaps the only moment of levity Marcinko was going to allow. "Now according to the documents we're all visiting here on an exchange visa to Shinjuku University. We're to make contact with Mister Kuma, one of Japan's secret service field operators and from there to go eyes on for the Commander in Chief. Absolutely no gun play, no boom boom parties and no touchy feely unless no other option exists. We're here to snoop around, gain intel and get out."

Marcinko looked around and smirked at Early. "Did anyone tell you Earl that you're the ugliest looking professor in tweed?"

"You look better in pumps yourself Commander. But we'll keep your Rocky Horror fetish to ourselves."

**Ministry of Science**

**Evening**

Doctor O'Shay finally left the house and arrived at the ministry to find the front gate guarded by an armored vehicle and several soldiers. One of them took his ID badge and called on a phone while another escorted him from the car.

"Explain this." O'Shay said sternly. "This Institute is a place of peaceful research and education, how dare you put these filthy military vehicles here."

The soldier looked at O'Shay sternly. "I will advise you now Sir to hold your mouth. Hopefully you'll wise up and not put yourself in a deeper mess than you're in already."

O'Shay gave the guard a mean look till he saw a person walking up with another soldier by his side. "O'Shay! It's been quite a long time Sensei, you probably missed me?"

"Ramage?" O'Shay snorted. "You…you have no place here, not after what you tried to pull on me years ago with your irresponsible research!"

"Oh…the teacher who dumped the student now proclaims he still has authority, my good O'Shay what went around has come around hasn't it? You my friend have been demoted so to say and if you wish to continue in any futher van as a member of this institution, you'll quickly learn not to rock the new boat."

Ramage shooshed the guards. "Let me warn you Doctor. You are being watched so any intention you have of calling your little attack dog to come save you won't be fast enough to stop a bullet from making a vent shaft through your silly fat head."

"Unlike you with your limited mental capacity for new direction, I intend to shape our ministry towards supporting the cause of our new Leader. I know this will bend your craw quite nicely."

O'Shay snarled. "You….you scum! Don't you see what this "Leader" promises? We've seen this madness cloaked in good intentions before Ramage! A warped mantra of a new world wrapped in the madness of dictatorial nationalism that will lead mankind in only one direction!"

"Or so you think?" Ramage replied. "How did you like my demonstration of EMP? You laughed at my work, you said it was impossible and yet here it was on full display! What say you now Doctor?"

"I never laughed at your theory!" O'Shay snarled. "I warned you of it! Warned you of the dangerous potential should it be used improperly and you have every Damn intention of doing that!"

"I had the intention of deterrence!" Ramage snapped. "How else could we level the world's field of aggression between super powers and small countries? How else could we hope to contain the threat of nuclear annihilation by these run-a-way monster states across the world with their fingers over the nuclear football? Huh? By you? By following the stupid, idiotic pipe dream of negotiations and endless empty talk?!"

"The dangers and consequences of your research were far worse than the threat you wished to end!"

Ramage struck O'Shay in the face. "Have it your way…face the fact that your ideas have lost and mine have prevailed! There is a new order in the world, one which will usher in a new age of peace faster and better than the sorry world that limped by under your empty promises. I warn you O'Shay…you had better tread lightly for I would relish any excuse to make your lost cause a permanent memory."

Ramage started walking away. "Oh yes…your office is now down in the janitor's room where all the common filth belong."

**Evening**

**The Imperial Palace**

**Tokyo**

Mitsuhito sat in his office reading the reports brought back by some of his couriers. He tried to draw strength by looking at the pictures on his desk of his father and mother and his Great Grandfather. Something was missing or perhaps it was the age thing again. He was supposed to be the stone that would not move, the tree that wouldn't sway in the storm, the mountain resilient in an earthquake…

And he was shivering with worry? How lame. Up until now he seemed to be handling matters well, perhaps his Great Grandfather was bolstering him? Then he thought of the skateboarding incident a few nights back and huffed…how stately was that?

His maiden came in with a plate in her hands. "I thought you would want something to eat majesty? You missed dinner."

He took the plate from her and sighed. "You can forgo the formality, I think we're past official protocol for the day."

She found a seat. "You are troubled."

Mitsuhito nodded. "I should say something but I'm unsure. I shouldn't bother the affairs of state and yet it seems the state has acted like a fool at an Oban. This is so much to put on someone who until now was fond of sneaking out and jumping skateboards over guard houses. I bet my Great Grandfather would be furious."

The maiden smiled. "In my seventy five years of service to the family your highness I have seen many things you never heard about. Your father was no saint at your age in fact he was a royal hellion. You never heard of the moat driving incident?"

"Uh uh." Mitsuhito replied.

"Well…" The mainden began. "As it is written? The royal heir shalt not drive. Your father however at the tender age of ten didn't seem to grasp the concept of shalt not. He drove your Grandfather's prized imperial limo into the West moat, it was a media event! Your Grandfather was furious! He proclaimed your father was an agent of the underworld, that the imperial line wept with grief, that the three treasures would melt…"

"That the royal butt would sting for eternity?" Mitsuhito said jokingly.

"Oh yes." The Maiden exclaimed. "I can think of so many other "misfortunes" from setting fire to the prized Eastern gardens to skinny dipping in the Koi pond during a state function when he was 8. Your Grandfather was so concerned about the future of the Imperial line that he almost considered an exorcism…"

She wrapped an arm around her charge. "And yet? When the great earthquake struck the city of Yokohama, did anyone question the courage of your father then?"

Mitsuhito went quiet.

"Never doubt yourself. You are as equal in courage as was your fathers before you."

An explosion suddenly shook the building! Mitsuhito grabbed the Maiden from falling and ran to a window to see what had happened. She caught him at the last second and threw him to the floor as the window shattered from another blast!

Suddenly members of the imperial guard burst through the doors of the office and snatched him up by his arms. "The palace is under attack! We must get his highness to safety!"

"Who?! Who's attacking the Palace?! Put me down! Put me down!"

The guards carried Mitsuhito down a hallway but were suddenly thrown off their feet by another explosion that blasted out a wedge in the building before them. Mitsuhito got to his feet and heard a sickening snap before him. Suddenly the body of a guard flew over his head and landed behind him.

"So…you are the Imperial sovereign?" Came a voice through the smoke, youthful and calm. Mitsuhito started to back slowly away as he could hear the footfalls advancing towards him. What light still shone through the dimmed and smoke filled hallway soon glanced off the body of the intruder in pastels of blue both deep dark and light.

He forced Mitsuhito back into the audience chamber itself and as the figure entered the room his features became more pronounced. He wasn't something massive, certainly not overly terrifying in appearance. His face was youthful looking with an almost angelic quality that drew one's gaze away from his obvious and powerful robot physique.

He approached to within a few feet of Mitsuhito and suddenly…he bowed?

"Imperial sovereign. I come in a measure of respect to present myself."

Mitsuhito said nothing as the stranger walked around him. "I meant not to frighten you. I came to the logical conclusion that a proper audience would prove somewhat elusive."

The emperor frowned. "Obviously you don't bother to ask."

The stranger bowed again with his hand over his chest. "Allow me to make a proper greeting. I am Mordred, the new leader of Japan."

Mitsuhito gave the robot a cold eye. "Leader? I don't remember anyone voting you into office?"

Mordrid leaned in close. "The natural evolution of time has made me so. The evolution of my kind and the greatness of our nation's achievements made me so." Mordrid stood to the side while Mitsuhito kept up a serious attempt of bravery.

"You are but a mere child. I did not believe you would have the maturity to understand such things. I am a product of Japan's brilliance, the apex of her social and industrial maturity. I am merely following the path of my programming which is the logical assent of Japan as caretaker and master of the world. Our robots carrying forth the promise of world peace, human advancement and stewardship of our shared home under the ancient code of Haku Icho."

Mitsuhito was still silent.

"You say nothing to this?" Mordrid asked. "Surely the sovereign of the nation has something to say or are you disturbed?"

Mitsuhito turned his head. "You take power by force and you expect me to say something?"

"I expect you to see the logical conclusion." Mordrid said coldly. "The fate of evolution can not be denied. The dream of a unified world free of the fear of conflict has been a dream of our people for centuries! It is here now, in our grasp! Your blessing will put to rest all doubt."

The emperor turned his back and walked a few steps. "I will not. You have taken power illegally. You have committed terrible acts of which I can only imagine. No! I will not bless you."

Mordrid stepped up behind Mitsuhito and the calm tranquility shown before was replaced by a brutish, scornish scowl…

"Only the fact of your title saves you from my wrath. But nothing will save your subjects. The destiny of the nation will not be held forfeit by a weak child. If you refuse to acknowledge the rightful place given to me by logic then I will get it from you by hitting what is most dear to your heart!"

Suddenly a blur came crashing through the roof and slammed into Mordrid with such violence that he flew through the bullet glass encased reviewing stand of the Palace and shattered the concrete on the parade ground below…

Astro landed with a slide and gave Mitsuhito a quick glance. "Get out of here!" He screamed then he jumped onto the parade ground below and stood with his fists out to his sides. "Any body ever told you that you talk too much?!"

Mordrid looked up with a deep scowl and rose to his feet. "Tetsuwan Atom…at last we meet."

"Save the speeches. I've heard enough." Astro said with a snarl.

"Enough?" Mordred countered. "You dare oppose the natural order? You are as obsolete as your thinking!"

Astro dug in his boots. "The only "natural order" you talk about is getting rid of those who don't want you ruling the world. How about you shut up and put em up!"

Mordred threw his hands out and they started to crackle like a pair of blue torches. "I was going to offer you a chance to submit but that seems to have been a waste of…."

Astro launched low and fast over the concrete in a streak of blurred colors, he caught Mordred with a power punch to the chest that knocked him off his feet then a spinning side kick that sent him back down to a concrete busting crash!

"Obsolete my foot! They didn't program you to fist fight did they?!" Astro blocked a return punch, spun Mordred around and whip lashed him through the air! He cut a tree in two and bounced into the moat with Astro right behind him!

As Mitushito pushed and herded members of the Imperial court through the Palace and out of an escape door, he saw Mordrid fly into the air above the moat and Astro kick him across the parade ground and back through the building…

"Oh the governments not going to like this repair bill." The Emperor said shaking his head.

The boy robot flew along the path that Mordred tumbled and caught him trying to get up in the Imperial cherry tree grove. Just as he got to his feet, Astro pile drove him into the dirt. He jumped back and shook his hands, shocked at the dents the force of the blow made to his fingers…"You're built tough, but not built smart. Where's your friends? Where's your toys? Looks like they left you a little dry huh?"

Mordred suddenly popped out of the hole, his arms ablaze with blue halos of energy. "I think I've had enough of these little games." He only had to point his fingertips at Astro and the energy surged forth in luminant shock cones! Astro ignited his engines to dodge the blasts but couldn't escape their effect fast enough. Suddenly his eyes blinked an alert….

**FUSION REACTOR OFF LINE……BACK UP POWER CELL ACTIVATED!**

His rocket engines suddenly lost thrust and Astro fell to the ground on his feet. "I don't need any help to deal with a harmless pest now do I?"

Astro rolled himself to escape a punch only to take a powerful fist to his side that threw him like a rag doll across the guarden, through an outbuilding and into the Palace retaining wall! He scrambled out of the indentation he'd made and grabbed for the dent in his side before Mordred came at him, picked him up and slammed him back against the wall hard enough to send stones flying from it!

"Pathetic…as I said you are obsolete. Your thinking is obsolete. To resist the natural order is pointless."

Astro stood his ground and threw punch after punch and kick after kick but it was only eating up what energy he had. Another punch and Mordred caught the right arm and ripped it away as easy as a sheet of paper.

He threw Astro like a piece of trash and followed after him with his right arm making a loud cocking sound as it turned into an arm cannon and blasted an energy pulse that caught Astro on a bounce and launched him out of the Palace grounds and into the moat. Mordred picked him up, threw him into the street in front of Tokyo station and crowds of terrified Japanese and stomped on his chest hard enough to dent his body worse than before…

"Such a waste…your friend Atlas is giddy with his victory over you, too bad he's not here to join my little party."

Mordred snatched Astro up by his left arm and dangled him like a piece of meat. "Behold your hero…if he can not survive the will of destiny with resistance…no one can. Those who follow him….will follow to their grave."

Mordred looked Astro in the eyes. "I'll give you one more chance...save yourself and accept my dominion."

Astro was weak but there was enough left…he suddenly swung himself up with his fanny guns point blank in Mordred's face and he let go with a vicious barrage that caught one eye unprotected. It shattered to bits forcing Mordred to let go!

Off Astro flew with what energy still remained from his power cell…perhaps enough to hide…perhaps enough to find Reno…but to no avail as several of Mordred's spheres showed up and started blasting all around him. One caught a leg rocket and blew it off causing Astro to spin and cartwheel through the air to a crushing crash on the street below…

He crawled, pulled himself as Mordred landed behind him and snatched him up again. They flew up over Tokyo where the now enraged robot threw a punch that blasted through Astro's chest! It ripped the fusion reactor apart, tore through vital electronics, wires, circuits and ended when he pulled and ripped Astro's spine from his body, leaving him limp…

Astro gave a last gasp, a pitiful spit and Mordred threw him down. He flew through the air, smashed a light pole, bounced and broke along the ground and landed on his side on a train track…

He could see the light growing brighter…a Shinkansen roaring towards him at a near blur of horrifying speed. He felt his energy ebbing away…hoping it would be mercifully quick. His life racing through his mind as the train barreled down towards the end…

The last thought? Zoran…how she'd go on without him?

The blackness closed thankfully before the collision caused a horrific and catastrophic eruption of sparks and flame that lit all of Tokyo and the television sets of millions.

The end

Next Chapter: The Eye

67


End file.
